The Past in the Present
by FaithinBones
Summary: This is a Bonesology fanfic challenge: What if various Bones characters have met in the past just for a moment in time? Some remember later some don't.
1. Chapter 1

Bonesology fanfic challenge: What if various Bones characters have met in the past just for a moment in time? Some remember later some don't." So there it is. What if Brennan and Booth had met when they were younger and neither remembered until something comes up to remind them? What if Aubrey and Hodgins had been in the same class in college? Use your imagination and come up with something really wild. This suggestion will cover the next two weeks so we want to see you do several possibilities! Do a multi-chapter fic with several pairings or a one-shot. We don't mind, just give us your weirdest and wackiest! Good luck

A/N: Okay I'm going to handle this as multiple stand-alone stories. They are going to be short stories, but not drabbles. You know I'm too wordy for those.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Making quick sketches in her sketch pad of the various patrons and employees that came and went, Angela sat in the coffee shop while her father was wrapping up a set. Billy had noticed the constant interruptions by his daughter were starting to annoy the band and he realized that she was going to be a pain in the neck unless he allowed her to leave. "Okay Darlin', why don't you go down to the coffee shot next door and get something to eat. I'll be along in about an hour."

Grateful, Angela pecked her father's cheek and left as quickly as possible. Usually she loved hanging out with her father, but she had recently turned seventeen and she was starting to feel like her wings were being clipped by her father. She wanted to do something with her life, but so far all she had done was travel with her father and the band. She yearned to be free and as soon as she had her high school certificate she planned to enroll in art school and finally start her life.

After her order arrived, she put her sketch book down, slowly ate from a bowl of tortilla soup and noticed a young man enter the shop and slouch over to the counter. His hair was wild and curly and he was dressed rather poorly. The man rummaged around in his pants pocket, counted out some change and bought a cup of coffee in a 'to go' cup. Feeling sorry for him, Angela motioned towards one of the waitresses and once she was next to her, Angela gave her a twenty and told her to give the man whatever he wanted to eat. Angela was certain the young man was a poor college student or perhaps someone down on his luck and she knew that she couldn't just eat her bowl of soup and let someone leave that was probably hungry.

The waitress approached the young man and smiled. "That young lady over there wants to buy you dinner if you'll let her."

At first annoyed, Hodgins turned to look at the young girl and was instantly struck by her exotic good looks. After ordering a turkey sandwich with fries on the side to go, Hodgins asked for the change, picked up his cup of coffee and walked over to the booth where the beautiful young lady was sitting. "Thank you."

Surprised that the young man had accepted her offer and even more surprised that he had thanked her, Angela smiled. "You're welcome. Are you a college student? I'm going to go to art school in a few months and I know college expenses can be tough."

"They can be, thanks." Hodgins found the whole thing amusing, but he wasn't about to admit he was rich and that he had just forgot his wallet in his dorm room. The young girl deserved to be thanked for doing a good deed and there was no way he was going to embarrass her. "I wish I could stay and talk, but I'm on the way to a night class. Maybe I'll see you around."

Fascinated with the young man's good looks and beautiful eyes, Angela sighed and shook her head. "I'm traveling with my father and we're going back to Texas tonight."

"Well it was nice to meet you and thanks for the sandwich and fries." Hodgins smiled and tried to hand Angela the change from the twenty.

Quickly shaking her head Angela pushed Hodgins' hand away. "No you keep it. I don't need it."

Her graciousness made his heart skip a beat and Hodgins wished he could sit down and talk to this intriguing young lady, but he had a mid-term he needed to get to. "Well thank you. Bye."

She watched him walk away and even though he was of average height, Angela found that his body was quite attractive especially his butt. Opening her sketch pad, she quickly drew the man's face and compact body and wished she could get him to pose nude for her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Michael Vincent was finally asleep and Angela was moving quietly though her art studio at home, looking through old sketch books trying to come up with an idea for a new painting. As she flipped through one of her earlier books, she stopped and stared in shock at a sketch she didn't remember doing. "Oh my God." She studied the sketch and she knew that sometimes Fate was a wondrous and scary thing. "This is Hodgins, but how . . . where . . . when?" For the life of her she could not remember meeting her future husband before they met at the Jeffersonian, but there he was, that beautiful body, that wild hair and that wonderful little smile. "I can't believe this." And though she was stunned with the discovery, she was awed that somehow, they had met before for a brief moment in time and that somehow they had met again.

She knew that she had found her inspiration and knew what she would paint next. A young Jack Hodgins before life had made him paranoid and distrustful. A man beginning life's journey and not yet marked by time who would someday meet her again and make her very happy giving her a son she absolutely adored and a life she wouldn't trade for anything.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

(Seeley Booth and Caroline Julian)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After graduating from Louisiana State University with a law degree and after passing the bar in the state of Louisiana, Caroline Julian was offered a position at the Attorney General Office in Philadelphia. She had been surprised with the offer and her family had balked at her taking the job since it was so far from home, but that was exactly why she had accepted the position. She wanted to prove to herself and her family that she could do great things without family influence and Philadelphia was just far enough away from her father's political influence to see if she had what it took. Of course that meant she would be alone far away from home, but she considered herself tough and she knew she would be alright. She also knew that she would have to take the bar exam again in Pennsylvania, but she was confident she would pass that too.

After a few months in Philadelphia she had heard of a free law clinic downtown that was looking for an attorney to take pro-bono cases and she applied for the position. The cases she took were varied and she made it a point to learn something new with each case.

One early Friday evening, a man wearing the uniform of the Philadelphia Police Department entered her office with two young boys in tow. The oldest child looked to be about 9 years old and the younger child no more than four years of age. The man appeared to be about fifty years old, give or take two or three years. He was nervous and held the hands of the boys tightly in his hands.

Aware that if the man was seeking help from her, he couldn't afford an attorney and he was probably desperate. "Won't you have a seat, Sir?" Pointing to a chair in front of her small gray desk, Caroline tried to assure the man that he had not made a mistake coming to see her. "My name is Caroline Julian, how may I help you."

Her voice was exotic and Hank didn't know where she was from, but the young lady he was meeting was definitely not from Philadelphia. With his grandson Seeley leaning against him and Jared sitting on his lap, Hank cleared his throat and tried to decide where to begin. "My name is Henry Booth, although almost everyone calls me Hank . . . Well, I have a big problem I guess and I'm hoping you can help me."

She knew that the man was embarrassed to tell her his secrets and yet he had to if she was going to help him. "Well, I'll sure try, Cher'. Can you tell me what the problem is?"

Hank nodded his head and tried to speak clearly and calmly. "My boy, my son Edwin Booth . . . well, he's been abusing my grandson here . . . Seeley, I know you don't want to do it, but we talked about this before we came here. Please lift your shirt and show Ms. Julian your stomach and back."

Reluctantly, the older boy pulled his t-shirt over his head and with bright pink cheeks, he slowly turned around so that Caroline could see the deep purple bruises that began on his upper chest and back and seemed to disappear into the waist of his pants. Careful not to react, Caroline nodded her head and motioned for the boy to place his shirt back on. "I see. This is a problem."

"Yeah . . . I, uh, went by my son's house last night to borrow his power drill and when I got there." Hank stopped and struggled with the horror of the memory.

Whether Hank had stopped because of barely controlled anger or embarrassment, she couldn't tell, but the man needed to tell her what had happened. "Please go on, Sir." Her voice was as emotionless as she could make it and she knew that it would help the situation.

The boy Seeley placed his arm around Hanks's shoulder and whispered in the older man's ear. A quick nod of his head and Hank continued his story. "My son was beating my grandson, Seeley. He was punching him and kicking him and . . . and I lost it. I grabbed my son and I pushed him away from Seeley and I grabbed Jared and put him behind me and I told my son to get out. He was hurting my grandson and I just couldn't let it continue. I need you to help me to get custody of the boys, Seeley and Jared . . . I work for the Philadelphia Police Department, well that's obvious I guess, sorry . . . I don't have a lot of money and I'm a widower, but I make enough to pay the bills. It's just that I can't really afford a good lawyer. They're so expensive and I can't lose . . . I really need to win this one."

She knew that the boys needed to be taken away from their father and if their grandfather was willing to take them in then she would do what she could to see that he got custody. "I'll take your case Sir and I think we have an excellent chance of winning." Her gaze moving to the older boy, Caroline smiled at him and pointed at his chest. "Cher' I'd like to take some pictures of your chest and back. We need proof that your father has been hurting you and pictures can say more than words when we're in front of a judge."

The boy leaned closer to his grandfather and whispered in the man's ear. After a minute, the old man nodded his head. "Seeley wants me to take the pictures if that's okay."

"Of course, Cher'." Caroline removed a camera from her desk, showed Hank how to use it and before she left made a request. "I noticed that the bruises extend down into his pants. It would be good idea if he has bruises on his legs, if you took pictures of those too."

"Seeley does have bruises on his legs, so we'll make sure you get pictures of those too." Hank was mortified that his son had mistreated Seeley in such a horrible way, but he had to live with that embarrassment and protect his grandsons. Their safety was all that mattered to him.

Caroline waited outside of the room for several minutes until the door opened and the boy, Seeley motioned for her to enter the office. Once inside, she took the camera from Hank and she recorded everything that Hank thought would help him gain custody of the boys. After numerous notes were taken, Caroline was satisfied. "Okay Cher', I work at the Attorney General Office during the day, but I'm here on Wednesday and Friday evenings from seven until ten. I will start working on your case right away and I want to assure you that I will work hard to make sure that your son doesn't keep the custodial rights to Seeley and Jared. I think you should try to adopt the boys."

Hank nodded his head and hugged Jared tighter against his chest. "Alright, as long as I get custodial rights. I don't want them to go into Foster Care."

The boy Seeley hugged his grandfather's arm and whispered into the older man's ear once more. "I don't think that will be necessary, Seeley." The boy whispered once more and Hank smiled. "Seeley says that he can give you the money he's saved if you need money. . . I give him a dollar to help me mow the lawn at my house every weekend. He has ten dollars saved in his piggy bank."

"Well that's a lot of money Cher', but I don't need it. Thank you for offering it though." The boy flashed her a quick smile and Caroline thought it was a beautiful smile. "You just hold on to your savings and let it continue to grow." Caroline turned her attention back to Hank. "Mr. Booth take the boys home and I will contact you tomorrow. I'll get us in front of a judge in the next few days to make sure you can keep the boys while we fight for your right to adopt them."

Once the little family was gone, Caroline vowed to make sure that the young boys were placed with their grandfather. She also vowed to make sure that Edwin Booth was charged with assault and battery. If there was anyone she despised in this world, it was someone that abused children.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been in the Major Crimes Division for one week when he was called into Caroline Julian's office. Not sure what he had done to get her attention, Booth straightened his tie and made sure his jacket was buttoned. He wanted to make a good impression. Once in her office, Booth stood just inside the doorway and introduced himself. "I'm Seeley Booth, you wanted to see me?"

Caroline stood up and moved around her desk so she was standing in front of it. "Do you remember me Cher'?"

The memoires of his youth flooded through his mind and Booth nodded his head. "I want to thank you for what you did for me and my brother, Jared. I'm not sure what would have happened to us, if you hadn't made sure my grandfather got custody of us."

"It was my pleasure, Cher'." Caroline smiled. "When I was told that a Seeley Booth was being transferred to this division, I knew who you were. I imagine there aren't very many Seeley Booth's in this world."

"No probably not." Seeley chuckled. "I go by Booth by the way."

"Well, Booth I'm glad that things worked out for you and I'm happy to see that you're in the FBI." Caroline moved back around her desk, removed a Tupperware dish from her desk drawer and held it out towards the agent. "Here Cher', as soon as I heard you were here, I made these for you. Now don't expect me to make these for you again."

Surprised, Booth took the container from the attorney, opened it and found the box was filled with Pralines. "Thank you Ms. Julian." Closing the lid, Booth gave her one of his patented charm smiles. "Thank you for what you did for me back when I was a kid and thank you for the candy."

"You're welcome Cher'." Caroline sat down and waved her hand towards the door. "You probably have work to do." Once the agent was out of her office, Caroline sat back against her chair and shook her head. "He's going to be a problem. I can see it right now. He still has that sweet smile." She shook her head and smiled. "He's grown to be a fine man though."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

( Dr. Temperance Brennan and Wendell Bray )

Thank you reading my stories. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

He'd just turned seventeen the month before and though Wendell was still technically a child, September 11, 2001 forced him to set aside his childish things. He was in class, struggling through a pop quiz in history on that fateful day, when the vice-principal announced that the United States had been attacked. The class remained silent as they heard about the attack on the World Trade Center in New York City and the Pentagon in Washington D.C. To add to the nightmare one high jacking was thwarted when the brave passengers of Flight 93 tried to overcome the hijackers and the plane crashed in Shanksville, Pennsylvania, but he didn't hear about that until later that day.

School was let out and Wendell hurried home where his mother was waiting for him. The television was on and she was on the phone with her sister. Her brother-in-law, Bill Garner was a member of the New York City Fire Department and he and the rest of the members of his fire company had rushed to the World Trade Center to see if anyone could be rescued from the burning towers. June was afraid for Bill and every fire fighter responding to the attack and Wendell and his mother knew they couldn't stay home and leave June by herself.

Miraculously, they arrived at June Garner's house and once they gathered in the living room in front of the television, they stood mutely as they watched the North Tower collapse. It was 10:28 in the morning and the South Tower had already collapsed at 9:59. Wendell witnessed his aunt collapse on to the floor and stare at the television in horror. Unable to speak, she moaned as if in pain and tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Wendell and his mother sat on the floor next to June and watched the events unfold throughout the day. Once in a while, someone would be forced to leave the room for a short while, but they returned as soon as they could and once more sat on the floor watching history unfold.

The phone had interrupted them several times during the day, mostly calls from family and friends trying to find out if Bill was okay, but finally June received the call she had hoped wouldn't come. Listening carefully, she heard that her husband had been in the North Tower when it collapsed and it was presumed that Bill Garner was dead.

June ended the call, looked at her sister and nephew and with a fractured voice, she told them the bad news. Shocked, Wendell stood up and moved closer to his aunt. Not sure what to do, he held out his arms and the woman embraced him in her grief. Everyone in tears, they all knew that Bill wasn't coming home again and neither were his fellow fire fighters.

As the weeks passed, the family lost hope that Bill's body would ever be recovered. The collapse of the building and the fire had destroyed almost everything in the two towers. The Mayor of the City of New York held a news conference and Wendell attended it with his Aunt June along with many family members of the fire fighters and police officers who had died in the towers. The city was being helped by forensic anthropologists and archeologists from around the country. These dedicated scientists were there to help identify the dead or at least as many as they could. The statistics were grim. 2996 people had been killed in the attack and over 6,000 people were injured. Of those 343 fire fighters had died along with 72 police officers and several paramedics.

Wendell sat next to his aunt and watched the faces of the two scientists that were there on the stage with the mayor and the chief coroner for the city of New York. They looked tired and grim and the boy knew that they had been hard at work since the towers had collapsed and the fires had been put out. His gaze fell upon the woman who had been identified as Dr. Temperance Brennan and Wendell saw a competent woman and scientist. She had given out some statistics that had been mind-numbing including the fact that the rubble from the building was being searched for as many body parts as possible. She talked about DNA and Wendell realized that even if they never found his Uncle's body, it was still possible that they might find parts of him and they might identify him that way.

It was at that point that Wendell knew what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to be a forensic anthropologist. He wanted to be able to help families that had little hope when it came to situations like the 911 victims and their families. The anthropologist had shown Wendell that there was a way to help people even when there was no hope and he wanted to be a part of that. He wanted to be just like Dr. Temperance Brennan and he knew he'd find a way to do that.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

He entered the Lab for the first time and he was dumbfounded that he'd actually made it. His neighbors and family had helped him get through school with car washes, bake sales, raffles and loans. Many of the fire fighter families that had known Bill Garner had heard of Wendell's plans to become a forensic anthropologist and they too had had numerous bake sales and raffles to help the boy. They were all part of a family whether by blood or not and they wanted him to succeed. Wendell was so proud of the people who had helped him get where he was and he wanted to make them proud of him and pay them back as soon as he could. They weren't insisting on it, he was.

Unbelievably, Dr. Temperance Brennan, the inspiration for his pursuit of his degree had chosen him as an intern and he knew that fate had been both kind to him and just a little bit mischievous. Never in his wildest dreams had he considered that he might someday work for the scientist who had helped identify his uncle's remains. Bill Garner's body had never been recovered, but parts of him had been found and his family was able to accept that Bill was dead and he died a hero.

291 bodies were actually recovered from the fallen towers, but that was all. Over 21,000 pieces of remains were recovered from over 1.8 million tons of debris and through the miracle of modern science over a thousand victims were identified.

Wendell never liked to talk about September 11 and he certainly never told Brennan that she had been his inspiration to become a forensic anthropologist. Some things were meant to be kept private because the pain was all too real.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

(Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it especially since interest in Bones stories is down right now.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The theater was dark except for the light coming from the giant screen along the back wall that was now showing upcoming features. Booth held the hand of his date as he looked for two empty seats, trying not to disturb the patrons already there. Spotting two empty seats near the back of the theater, Booth pulled on the hand of his date. "Come on, there's two seats over there."

Beyond irritated, Candy Walton started to complain in a stage whisper. "If you'd got off of work earlier we could have arrived before the lights were turned down."

Exasperated, Booth sidled down the row of seats as he tried to take possession of one the few paired seats that were not occupied. "I'm working a homicide. I couldn't stop my interview with a suspect just because I had a date." Finally at the seats, Booth leaned over and spoke to the woman in the seat next to the empty seats. "Are these taken?"

As dark as it was, Brennan could barely make out the face of the man leaning over her. "No, as far as I know they are free."

Relieved, Booth smiled even though he knew the woman wouldn't really be able to see it. "Thanks." Once he was seated next to her, he turned towards his date who had finally sat down next to him and handed her a drink. "See, the movie hasn't even started yet."

Not mollified in the least, Candy took the drink and played with the straw poking out of the lid. "That is beside the point. You told me you'd meet me in front of the theater at 6:45 not 7:10. It is unacceptable that you're treating me this way."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh." The patron behind Candy was growing annoyed and leaned forward. "And it is unacceptable that you're talking. Shut up please."

Insulted, Candy turned to Booth and demanded he protect her honor. "Did you hear that? Well . . . do something."

"Like what?" Booth was tired of Candy. All she did was complain about his job and him and she always raised hell if his job sometimes interfered with their plans. "This is a movie house and you should be quiet or at least talk quietly."

Her eyes flashing, Candy dumped the coke on the floor splashing Booth's pant legs and stood up. "I've had enough of you. You're a horrible boyfriend, absolutely terrible." Now in a fit of pique, she sidled down the aisle and left.

Actually relieved that she was gone, Booth pushed the now empty cup on the floor with the toe of his right boot under the seat in front of him and started munching on his buttery popcorn. His pants were damp, but he knew they'd dry soon. He'd paid good money to see this movie and he was damn well going to see it.

Brennan's date placed his hand on her skirt, next slipping his hand under the hem. Annoyed Brennan reached down and removed his hand from where it was now inching up her leg. "We are here to watch a movie not for you to perform sexual stimulation on my vagina."

A snicker from behind them and Mark Perry folded his arms against his chest in embarrassment. "This is a theater, keep your voice down." He had heard that Brennan was easy, but so far he hadn't seen any proof of that. He'd tried to get her to go to bed with him before they came to the theater, but she had objected since their date had been made to actually attend the theater. He had tried to force the issue at her apartment, but she had grabbed her purse, opened the door and demanded that they leave before the opening credits began. He'd still had hopes that they would leave the movie early, but now he wasn't so sure.

Annoyed with her date, Brennan was aware that the man had been trying to get her to perform coitus since they had met earlier that evening, but she really did want to see this movie and his insistence on having his way was starting to infuriate her. "I plan to watch this entire movie. If you have other plans then feel free to leave."

Another snicker from behind him and Mark had had enough. "Fine, you bitch." Standing, he crossed in front of her only to be stopped by the man who had lost his date a few short minutes earlier. "You need to learn respect asshole."

The stranger was bigger than Mark and he appeared menacing in the dark, still he was frustrated and he wasn't going to take any shit from anyone. "Get the hell out of my way. This is none of your business."

Booth, grabbed the front of Mark's shirt and leaned closer. "I'm making it my business. Apologize to the lady right now."

Though it was dark, Mark could see the rage on Booth's face and he knew it would be faster and safer to do what the man had asked of him. Removing Booth's hand from his shirt, Mark leaned down and through clenched teeth apologized to his date. "I'm sorry." Standing straight he stared at Booth who finally sat down to allow him to pass.

Once Mark was gone, Brennan shook her head. "It was unnecessary to illicit an apology from Mark. I don't care that he has a low opinion of me."

But Booth did care. Leaning closer, his voice low, Booth felt like the lady was being too easy going or perhaps she was just hiding her hurt feelings. He couldn't really tell. "Look, that man only wanted sex with you. He had no respect for you at all and that is not right. Jerks like that piss me off."

The movie starting, Brennan nodded her head. "He tried to initiate coitus at my apartment and I refused. I think he was disappointed."

Not really sure what the word coitus meant, Booth assumed it had something to do with sex and now regretted not punching Mark before the creep left. "No means no. You have a right to say no and that jerk had better get that before he ends up on the wrong side of the law."

Her gaze now on the screen, Brennan nodded her head once more. "I can protect myself, but you are correct. Forcing his attentions on someone is bound to illicit a response from law enforcement sooner or later."

Nothing else to say, Booth and Brennan watched the movie until Booth's phone started to vibrate. Since the call was from his supervisor, Booth knew that he had to leave. Standing, he hurried down the aisle and out the door into the lobby before accepting the call.

Disappointed that the stranger had left, Brennan sighed. She had intended to ask him if he'd like a cup of coffee after the movie was done and now her chance was gone. He had been intriguing and she had thought he might make an interesting conversationalist. Now the opportunity to talk to him was lost. She hadn't even got his name which annoyed her even more.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had only been working with Brennan for a short while when she had mentioned that one of their suspects had clearly wanted coitus from the murder victim. Surprised, Booth had turned to look at his partner in the hallway and after a few seconds squinted at her trying to see her in less light.

Puzzled about his strange behavior, Brennan merely shook her head stepped into the waiting elevator car and punched the lobby button. "I'll call you once Hodgins' tests have been completed."

The word coitus wasn't something he used, but he did remember a young lady using that word once in a movie theater after her date had treated her badly. Booth had gone home and looked up the word in the dictionary just in case it came up in a conversation in the future, but it never had until now. Puzzled he stared at the closed elevator doors for a few seconds and finally shook his head. "No it couldn't be . . . could it?" Not really sure, Booth decided that the young woman couldn't have been Brennan. The odds of that happening would be too wild to even imagine.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


End file.
